


Going Undercover

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, vampires made us do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 30_lemons prompt "The Bordello."  Seras goes undercover as a vampire prostitute for the Valentine Brothers.  Gonzoverse-based AU.  (Some fuzzy consent of the "vampires made us do it" variety but I tried to stay away from that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Undercover

It had been twenty-four hours since Seras Victoria had gone undercover.

"I don't understand why this was necessary," Alucard was telling Integra. "Why can't the contact we already have inside give us the information?"

"Jan and Luke's cohorts will say things in front of a woman that they wouldn't say in front of Fredericks. It probably doesn't occur to them that women can think," replied Integra with contempt.

"I imagine so," answered Alucard.

"What, are you so concerned for the safety of your fledgling?"

"Hardly," drawled Alucard. "She could give either one of those frauds a good fight. I just want you to tell me who I need to kill as soon as possible. It's a bit amusing seeing her turned into a harlot, though."

Walter, sitting in the corner of the room, raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"She hasn't been turned into anything," said Integra. "Fredericks will make certain she doesn't get any real customers, and he's keeping an eye on Jan and Luke too. He'll be able to hurry her out if they get too interested in her. And they trust him, because they think he wants to turn. She's safe."

"So what has she found out so far?" asked Alucard.

"We couldn't put any electronic gear on her. It's too easy to detect."

"Considering the outfits they dress their women in, I see your point," the vampire replied. Walter made a small sound, as if he were about to ask a question, then returned to listening.

"So how do we find out, then?" asked Alucard.

"That's where Walter comes in," Integra replied.

"Excuse me?" asked the retainer in a confused tone.

"Walter, you're going to go in and pretend to be a customer. Ask for Seras, and she'll give you the information."

"Surely it would be better to send one of the soldiers. At my age, it will look very odd for me to be soliciting a vampire prostitute."

"We need someone we can trust absolutely," responded his employer.

Walter nodded. There was no questioning an order like that.

That night he dressed carefully, putting on a gray suit and tying his hair back with a white ribbon. He sill did not look like a typical customer of Jan and Luke's establishment, but any attempt to look flashy would only make him look ridiculous.

He drove an old car that had never been used for Hellsing business to the place where the bar and brothel stood between two warehouses. Fredericks had passed along a business card to be shown to the guard at the back door. The man, apparently human, gave Walter a knowing grin and let him through.

As soon as he entered, a man with a multitude of piercings greeted him. This, of course, was Jan Valentine, but fortunately he had no idea who his latest customer really was.

"Here for some action, old man? You sure you can still get it up?"

"The name they gave me was Seras," replied Walter calmly.

"Seras? Oh yeah, she's new. I haven't even test-driven that bitch yet."

Walter felt very uncomfortable at the idea of Jan touching Seras. "I'll do the driving; you just get her out here," he snapped.

"Fuck, okay," muttered Jan. He disappeared through a door and when it opened again a woman stepped through.

Walter blinked several times and took a few deep breaths. He had a hard time believing that this was really Seras Victoria. His eyes were drawn first to her gorgeous rounded breasts, encased now in a leather bikini top with metal studs. He couldn't help wondering how that leather might feel under his hands. Now he grew excited, and felt guilty at the same time, and when his eyes traveled lower he only felt worse.

The skin of her smooth bare belly and long legs was interrupted only by a line of leather covering the essential, and even that not very well. Finally he looked at her face. Her sweet impossible hair was slicked back, and make-up accentuated her features. She was no prostitute, but she did look like one, and for a moment he wished that he really were here to have sex with her, instead of to help her spy.

She smiled at him, a gesture that let him know she was glad to see him, but looked like just another come-on to an outsider.

"Let's go in the back," she said, taking his arm and leading him away. They reached a small private room, containing nothing but a bed and a camera mounted on the wall, and she shut the door behind them.

When she leaned close to speak to him, she whispered directly into his ear.

"Don't worry about that camera. Fredericks told me he'd be sure no one watched the room. But someone could always be listening at the door."

Walter nodded, and whispered back, to ask her if there was any truth to the rumor that a member of parliament was connected with Jan and Luke.

"It's true," Seras replied. She was leaning against him now when she spoke, and he felt incredibly tempted just to touch her skin.

Telling Walter the politician's name, she added that he had plans to be turned and leave the country. But meanwhile his influence could aid the Valentines. Walter didn't need to write this down. There was no way he would forget.

"Good work," he whispered to her. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Fredericks wants me to stay another night. He says they have a contact on the police force too. I'd sure as hell like to find out who that is."

"As long as you're safe," replied Walter in a concerned tone.

Suddenly Seras looked up at the video camera and her eyes widened.

"Either I got the wrong room or Fredericks did. The light on that camera is on."

"You mean someone is watching?"

"Jan... he's the one who does that."

Seras looked confused and hesitant, and Walter tried to think of an excuse he could make for leaving. But after a moment she gave a bright smile and pulled him down to sit on the bed. Pushing him onto his back, she threw her body over his.

"Pretend you're enjoying this," she whispered into his ear.

"Pretend?" he responded weakly.

He should leave, he thought wildly. Perhaps he should pretend that Jan had been right and he could not get an erection. Though at this point that was rather obviously a lie.

"Seras," he hissed. "Are you certain this is necessary?"

She was already pushing up his shirt and stroking his bare chest. He could see that she was smiling, and despite everything the smile seemed sincere. Presumably she was just a good actress, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He reached for her leather top and began to touch her breasts.

Seras unfastened the top and dropped it to the ground, and he brushed his fingers over her delicate skin. Lifting his head, he took one of her full nipples in his mouth and sucked at it. She made a sound of pleasure, or he hoped anyway that it was pleasure.

Then she was fondling him through his clothing. He lay back and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the sensations without thinking about the situation. Seras was unfastening his zipper and removing his trousers and shorts now, and then she brushed her breasts over his erection.

He shook his head, tying to tell her without speaking that she didn't have to take things this far, but the next thing he knew she had taken him into her mouth. Breathing in sharply, he threw his head back. The pleasure was incredible. It had been so long since he had felt anything like this. He reached down and stroked her shoulders, struggling not to push himself further into her soft mouth.

Was Jan Valentine really watching this and leering? Could he see the expression on Walter's face?

That was when he looked up at the camera. The light was off. He sighed, and let lust and honor war in his mind for a moment until honor inevitably won.

"You can stop now. The camera is off," he whispered.

Seras removed her mouth, but only long enough to wink at him and say "Better safe than sorry." Then she began sucking at him again, and now he gave in to the experience. He let out a small groan as he felt her lips moving up and down on his shaft.

"Seras... if you don't want to..."

Her hand was fondling his sac now as she continued. Closing his eyes again, he stopped talking and let his head sink down on to the pillow. She moved up, letting her tongue swirl over his tip for a moment, then took him deeply into her mouth again.

"I'm about to come..." he tried to warn her.

She still didn't stop and he clutched at the bedsheets as he spilled himself into her mouth with a small cry.

Panting, he watched as she sat up, still grinning at him. He rose from the bed and arranged his clothing, casting a guilty look at the camera, which was still off.

"Seras..." he began, but she shook head at him.

"Come back tomorrow at the same time," she said loudly, "And I'll give you something even better. If you think you can handle it."

Trembling slightly, he opened the door, suddenly remembering something. Opening his wallet, he pulled out some large bills. Not bothering to count it, he threw it at the bed.

"I think you're supposed to pay Jan..." said Seras.

"Something extra," replied Walter, allowing himself an amused smile before he turned to exit.

Jan did ask for money on the way out, and Walter handed it over distractedly.

"Any good, gramps?" asked Jan.

"Adequate," replied Walter. The last thing he wanted was to encourage Jan to give Seras a try.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself pretty fucking well," smirked Jan.

"Oh, I'm sure she'd be way too much for a youngster like you."

Walter left and went to the car. Before he even opened the door, he was laughing hysterically and blushing like mad. He would be back tomorrow. That was certain.


End file.
